Danubio Azul
by Silver Jackie
Summary: Un soleado día de verano, Dean y Castiel deciden que es hora de tomar los votos matrimoniales. Y por supuesto, lo harán a su manera. [Serial Killer AU, violence, humor.]


"¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer ésto?"

"Absolutamente."

Dean se acercó a dos zancadas a la puerta de la iglesia y de una patada abrió las puertas. Varios sobresaltos femeninos inundaron el recinto, así como las caras de pánico de todos los presentes al ver las armas de los recién llegados.

"¡De acuerdo, que nadie mueva un puto pelo o le volamos la cabeza, vamos hasta arriba de balas y no dudaremos en incrustaros una en la cabeza! ¿¡Me habéis oído!?" Amenazó Dean meneando y mostrando la ametralladora Heckler & Koch MG4 que llevaba en brazos. Castiel se fijó en las aterrorizadas expresiones de los invitados de ambos lados de los bancos, pero la que parecía temblar más era la novia en el altar, aferrada a su futuro esposo y ya llorando muerta de miedo.

"¡Que a nadie se le ocurra salir de esta jodida iglesia o me lío a tiros con todo el mundo!"

Castiel puso los ojos en blanco dirigiéndose al altar. "No creo que haga falta usar un lenguaje tan soez, Dean. ¡Pero tiene razón!" Apuntando con su rifle a un hombre joven que trataba de escaquearse, anunció, "¡si alguno hace un movimiento en falso, o se atreve a avisar a la policía, es hombre muerto! No tenemos malas intenciones." Castiel trataba de usar una voz más convincente y menos violenta que la de Dean, que siempre había sido más agresivo y feroz. Y durante un delito siempre resultaba más útil mantener a las víctimas en calma, todo resultaba mucho más efectivo. Le había llevado un par de años aprender esa lección al muchacho de ojos verdes.

"P-Por favor..." La temblorosa voz del párroco hizo que Castiel se diera media vuelta, todavía sujetando el rifle con el dedo en el gatillo. En el fondo se escuchó el portazo que dio Dean al cerrar las puertas de la iglesia. "Llévense lo que q-quieran... L-Los candelabros son de oro... Les d-daré-"

"No, no, esto es un malentendido, no venimos a atracar."

"¡Dile a esa zorra que se aparte de ahí!" Dean seguía gritando, refiriéndose a la novia en aquel momento. La mujer estaba demasiado asustada como para obedecer la orden de aquel maníaco armado, le estaba prácticamente clavando las uñas en el traje al hombre con el que hoy se habría casado. El estilo de delinquir del Winchester era bastante diferente al de Castiel, que solía utilizar un tono más suave y persuasivo, prefería cuando las víctimas colaboraban en vez de entrar en un ataque de pánico. Cuando gritaban solía perder los nervios. Y si Castiel perdía los nervios, los que le rodeaban perdían la cabeza. Literalmente. La técnica de Dean era la fuerza bruta, sus formas no se diferenciaban mucho a las de un toro en una plaza, iba directo a matar, mataba incluso en los atracos, donde a Castiel no le gustaba dejar mártires. Esos asesinatos terminaban en exaltadas discusiones, y estas discusiones desembocaban en tórridas sesiones de sexo desenfrenado en la primera superficie horizontal que tuviesen a mano.

"¡Apártate, hostia!" Dean empujó a la pareja, y ambos fueron a reunirse con el resto de atemorizados invitados. Eran como un rebaño de ovejas siendo amenazadas por un par de lobos hambrientos.

"No blasfemes en la casa del Señor, Dean."

"¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan pedante?"

"Queremos que nos case, padre." Anunció Castiel, ignorando a Dean. El párroco parpadeó un momento incrédulo.

"¿Q-Que os case?"

"Ya le ha oído, ahora mismo, media ceremonia ya está celebrada, vamos, rápido."

"Dean, deja de estropear nuestra boda."

"Soy realista, los polis llegarán de un momento a otro." El anciano cura seguía mirándolos en silencio, habría esperado de todo, excepto la interrupción de una boda para celebrar otra. Tras un extraño silencio, Dean cogió de las manos a Castiel.

"Adelante, padre, diga lo que tenga que decir." Le apresuró Dean.

"Perdón, perdón..." El pobre anciano toma aire. "Q-Queridos hermanos, estamos hoy aquí reunidos para unir a..." Frunce el ceño preguntando en silencio sus nombres.

"Dean Winchester y Castiel Novak."

"...a Dean Winchester y a Castiel Novak, en santo matrimonio." Que el hombre se opusiera o no al matrimonio homosexual era algo que les importaba un comino, dado que lo estaba haciendo bajo amenaza de muerte.

"P-Proceded con los votos."

Dean sonrió, y por unos segundos aquello habría pasado por una boda normal.

"Esta mierda de hablar de... sentimientos, y todo eso, no se me da bien, pero ya sabes, la situación lo requería." Se aclara la garganta y titubea nervioso como un adolescente antes de pronunciar sus palabras. Nisiquiera llevaba un papel para recordarlo, se había tomado las molestias de prepararlo y memorizarlo en los momentos en los que Castiel no estaba presente. "Cas. La primera vez que nos vimos tenía la garganta abierta de aquel millonario barbudo en las manos, y estaba cubierto de sangre y, joder, era asqueroso. Y tú estabas asqueroso también, pretendías robarme las joyas que _yo_ estaba robando, y fue en ese momento en el que pensé... Guau. Los ojos de ese tío brillan más que los putos zafiros de la vieja a la que se los estabas quitando. Y...Y... tu pelo. Y tu voz. Entraste por aquella puerta y quise matarte, menos mal que no lo hice."

Castiel mira hacia otro lado, sonrojado pero divertido.

"El caso es que... Hemos compartido tantas cosas juntos, desde que estoy contigo he dejado de violar a mujeres, y me has enseñado técnicas más eficaces, joder, eres el mejor puto ladrón que he conocido en mi vida. Y por eso quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. No será muy larga, pero... Los años que me queden."

"Dean... Qué bonito." Castiel era un hombre de pocas sonrisas, pero Dean había sido capaz de emocionarlo.

"¿Ya está? ¿Solo _bonito_?"

"¿Bello, hermoso? Tampoco soy un hombre muy expresivo."

Dean deja escapar una risa. "De acuerdo."

Por un momento, ambos olvidan que están rodeados de desconocidos atemorizados por el inhumano discurso del hombre de la ametralladora, el cual opina que su futuro marido está precioso junto al altar, un soleado día de verano, bajo las luces de la vidriera policromática que le colorean e iluminan la cara. Entre los llantos de los niños invitados y los de las mujeres, otro ingenuo cree que puede huír de la iglesia asaltada. Dean se da cuenta.

"¿A dónde coño vas?" Suelta las manos de Castiel, levanta su arma y lo derriba a tiros, dejándole más agujeros que un colador. Muere al instante, se escucha el grito desconsolado de una mujer entre el rebaño de ovejas, la que la pareja de psicópatas supone que sería su novia o esposa, el cura se santigua y pide ayuda a Dios, plegarias acompañadas por los lloros de niños asustados y lamentos de hombres aterrados. "En esta iglesia no hay héroes. Que a nadie más se le ocurra hacer tonterías."

"Dean, yo también tengo mis votos." El novio trata de recuperar la atención que ha perdido. Nada debería interrumpirlos en aquel momento tan especial.

"Oh, claro, lo siento. Me han distraído."

Castiel acepta sus disculpas asintiendo con la cabeza. "Dean Winchester. También recuerdo nuestro primer encuentro como brusco y con una total carencia de romanticismo, y aún conservo con cariño la cicatriz de la puñalada que me propiciaste en el hombro, pero como he dicho, lo hago con cariño. Siendo el mediano de una familia numerosa, siempre he sentido que me faltaba algo, nunca tuve el respeto de mis hermanos mayores, ni el cariño de mis hermanos pequeños, y por eso me metí en este mundo, y aunque las primeras veces me sentía como un ser humano horrible, ahora doy gracias a nuestro Señor por haberlo hecho, porque de otro modo nunca te hubiera conocido."

Dean no puede evitar reír suavemente, nunca había escuchado a Castiel hablar de una manera tan pastelosa hasta aquel preciso momento. No le molestaba, es más, lo encontraba adorable. Siempre tratando de suavizar las situaciones con palabras.

El cura entiende tras un silencio que su discurso ha terminado, así que procede, "Dean Winchester, ¿acepta a Castiel Novak como legítimo esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad; en la riqueza y en la pobreza, y amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte os separe?"

"Sí, quiero."

"Y tú, Castiel Novak, ¿acepta a Dean Winchester como legítimo esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad; en la riqueza y en la pobreza, y amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte os separe?"

"Sí, quiero."

El párroco bendijo a ambos recién casados en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo.

"Puede bes-"

"Espere, joder, los putos anillos."

Castiel frunció el ceño, ofendido por la repentina interrupción de su ya esposo por algo que debía haber estado pensado desde hacía bastante tiempo. Dean se bajó del escalón del altar para dirigirse a los novios que inicialmente ocupaban ese espacio, apuntándoles con el arma.

"Vosotros, dadme los anillos." La pareja titubeó, a la mujer temblándole el labio inferior. "¡Que me deis los putos anillos! ¿¡Es que estáis sordos!?"

Temblando, a la velocidad del rayo, hombre y mujer se sacaron los anillos de cada dedo para dejarlos sobre la mano extendida de Dean. No le importaba que tuviesen ya los grabados de sus nombres, Dean solo les daba el significado simbólico de que ahora él y Cas estaban casados, lo demás le daba exactamente igual.

"Sí, quiero." Repite con sorna, esta vez sujetando la mano derecha de Castiel y colocándole uno de los anillos en el dedo. "Ahora tú."

"Sí..." Castiel sonríe con cariño mientras le pone su anillo. "...quiero."

Ambos miran emocionados al párroco para que continue la frase que había dejado a medias.

"Por el poder que me ha sido concedido, yo os declaro marido y... Uh... marido. Podéis besaros."

Con un brazo, Dean rodea a Castiel por el cuello y le atrae a sus labios, besándole de una manera obscena y apasionada impropia de una boda religiosa, quizás más de una manera más propia de él, los besos que le daba siempre, los de buena suerte antes de cometer un delito, un beso como si fuera el último, abriéndole la boca, metiéndole la lengua, chocando con los dientes, mordisqueándole el labio y siendo igual de fogosamente correspondido.

"Me alegra que no aplaudan. Habría abierto fuego." Susurra Castiel, con una voz tan tranquila como la de siempre.

"Solo echo de menos a Sam aquí. Ojalá no hubiera huído con aquella fugitiva, Ruby."

"Se ha perdido nuestra boda."

"Ya se lo haré saber..." Le guiña un ojo a Castiel y se gira hacia los presentes. "¿Saben qué, damas y caballeros? Ha sido un placer tenerles aquí hoy con nosotros, de verdad, ha sido un día muy especial."

"Pero yo opino que no deberíamos tener más testigo de nuestra boda que Dios nuestro señor. Lo siento, de verdad."

Ambos recién casados apuntaron con su rifle y su ametralladora y abrieron fuego. Lo último que escucharon antes del estruendo fueron gritos de auxilio a medias, ruegos de que tuvieran piedad, pero era una lástima que los disparos fueran demasiado sonoros como para poder escucharles. Una explosión de sangre se formó frente a ellos, los primeros cadáveres fueron los de los que desgraciadamente se encontraban en las primeras filas de la piña, muertes rápidas las de aquellos a los que las balas habían alcanzado en puntos vitales, fuego, pólvora y entrañas, el suelo sagrado se había convertido en el suelo de un matadero, con litros de sangre rápidamente corriendo por las baldosas de piedra. Siempre se aseguraban de que no quedase nadie para contarlo, pero aquella vez, a Dean se le ocurrió una idea.

"Cas, ven aquí." Pidió con una voz inquietantemente estable a su marido, mientras se subía al altar y pasaba al otro lado. El cura se había escondido de los disparos tras el pequeño monumento de mármol blanco, y estaba temblando como un chihuahua.

"Por f-favor, n-no me hagan d-daño... P-Por favor... Por..."

"No tenía intención de matarle, padre." Con el dedo índice le tocó en el pecho, haciendo algo de presión. "Nunca dejamos supervivientes, pero esta vez quiero hacer una excepción. Quiero que le cuente a la prensa lo que ha pasado. Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que Cas y yo estamos casados, y quiero que salga en los putos periódicos, quiero ver nuestras jodidas caras en todas las putas portadas. ¿Entendido?"

El cura estaba tan asustado que Dean habría jurado que se había meado encima. Después de haber avisado al hombre, se acercó a la pila de cadáveres y rebuscó entre los bolsillos de un hombre aleatorio, en busca de una cartera para quitarle el dinero, andaban escasos de ellos últimamente. Castiel esperaba impaciente al lado de la puerta, vigilando que nadie se acercase. A pesar de ser una iglesia en medio de un pueblecito y rodeada de campo, los disparos era muy posible que los hubieran oído. Decidió robarle las bragas a la novia, a modo de recuerdo, levantándole el vestido teñido de rojo y esperando no haber atravesado la valiosa seda de la ropa interior con ninguna bala. Estaban manchadas de sangre, pero era obvio, dado que le había agujereado las entrañas. Las lavaría en cualquier lavandería, tenía experiencia en aquello de quitar manchas de sangre.

"¡Date prisa, Dean!"

"Mira lo que te traigo." Con una risa le tiró las bragas de la difunta a la cara.

"No tienes nada de respeto por los muertos." Reprochó Castiel, pero aún así las recogió con la mano bien cerrada a su alrededor. Eran un trofeo.

"Ya no las necesita. Y quiero verte con ellas puestas. Quiero follarte con ellas puestas."

"Espero que las laves antes."

Dean se mordió el labio inferior. "No."

Agarró con firmeza a su marido de la cintura y tras plantarle un beso en la sien lo llevó a su coche, del cual colgaban un par de hilos con latas en la parte trasera. Y como siempre después de una de sus apariciones estelares tras las que el país quedaba encogido al enterarse, Dean pisó a fondo el acelerador y desaparecieron tras una nube de polvo por la carretera.

No había nada como las bodas tradicionales.


End file.
